


Studio 519

by Mena6124



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 13:23:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20507711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mena6124/pseuds/Mena6124
Summary: This chapter is related to the au I'm writinghttps://twitter.com/baek412soo/status/1163228684704260098?s=19(Not edited so don't mind the mistakes and typos please)





	Studio 519

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is related to the au I'm writing 
> 
> https://twitter.com/baek412soo/status/1163228684704260098?s=19
> 
> (Not edited so don't mind the mistakes and typos please)

Baekhyun would be lying if he said he wasn't sad that he chickened out and couldn't confess to kyungsoo especially when he was almost sure that kyungsoo liked him back, what with the way kyungsoo looks at him, smiles at him and talks to him.. he can see his reflection in kyungsoo's behaviors.. but then again, the thought that it is all in his head, and that he just wishes that kyungsoo liked him back that he started thinking it's real is haunting him especially after spending one week without getting anything from kyungsoo

  
He still is aware that things won't be as it used to be between him and kyungsoo, they spent almost a month together preparing the song. They are friends now, they can definitely talk more and meet up when their schedules allow them to. And when one of them gathers enough courage to call the other.

But he wishes for more, he wants to spend all his time with kyungsoo, he wants to hug him, kiss him and get to know him more.

  
He knows he needs to fix things but he is scared, he is now kyungsoo's friend, he doesn't want to lose that because of his feelings, he knows if kyungsoo didn't like him back, he will distant himself which will not only get them to where they were, strangers, even worse, things will become awkward and kyungsoo wouldn't want to talk to him anymore.

  
Baekhyun grabbed his phone and opened kyungsoo's contact number, he held the phone in his hand looking at the name for quite some time before thinking against it and dialed chanyeol's number instead

  
“hey baekhyun what's up?” chanyeol greeted with so much enthusiasm

  
“hey nothing much.. where you at?” baekhyun asked  
“the studio, kinda composing but not really” chanyeol laughed “hey how about you be a good friend and bring me dinner and keep me company” even though he is not with him, baekhyun can tell that chanyeol was smiling while batting his lashes, he always does that when he wants something

  
“why? Your so not little jongin is busy?” baekhyun teased

  
“drop it man!!” chanyeol whined “yeah I didn't tell you, I'm sorry but the more people know about this, the less of a secret it becomes.. and if I'm gonna be in trouble if sm knows, jongin will lose his job and sm will make sure he never choreographs again even for other companies” he explained

  
“I get it man! Just joking.. okay I'll be their in 30min.. getting you Chinese” chanyeol was about to complain when baekhyun cut him of   
“I'm craving Chinese do you want to eat or no?”

  
“fine” chanyeol said before ending the call

  
Baekhyun felt a lot more better, being able to talk to someone else and have his heart problems put aside for a few hours.

  
He reached the studio in less than thirty minutes, he found chanyeol playing the guitar trying to come up with a new melody..

they ate their dinner, chanyeol eating like he didn't have a proper meal in a week. Chanyeol then offered him a coke and got himself a beer

  
“those cokes were in the fridge from the week you and kyungsoo used the studio”

  
“oh” baekhyun said

  
“the song is doing so good in the charts, usually stations don't do that well.. but Sign is unstoppable.. lemme tell you something, sm is so happy right now” chanyeol rambled while baekhyun was thinking about the 2nd time they were in the studio and how kyungsoo brought fizzy drinks only for him.

  
“you and me should do something next, I mean I am your friend but we never done something together.. we should go back to writing songs again when you come here.. what you thi-“

  
chanyeol's rambling was stopped when he heard the doorknob twist, he and baekhyun both looked towards the door which opened to reveal a kyungsoo who was holding bags of food in his hand

  
“cha-“ kyungsoo started but stopped right away, when he saw who was sitting next to chanyeol.. his eyes went completely wide and mouth was slightly agape from not finishing chanyeol's name.

  
Baekhyun was equally shocked, not expecting to see kyungsoo anytime soon after finishing making their collab song

  
“baekhyun, hi!” kyungsoo greeted

  
“hey” baekhyun waved his hand feeling awkward for whatever reason

  
“is that food?” chanyeol asked breaking their staring section

  
“ yes! I made you food because you always forget to eat when you compose, but I can see you already had dinner” he answered eyes not leaving baekhyun who's ears perked up at the word “I made”

  
“you cooked this food?” baekhyun asked

  
“yes! Wanna try it?” kyungsoo offered

  
“I would love to” baekhyun exclaimed excitedly

  
“hey that food is for me!” protested chanyeol

  
“there is enough for the three of us” kyungsoo said starting to unpack the three bags that were full of food containers putting them on a table that was surrounded by a Chair and a small sofa in the corner near the entrance

  
Baekhyun wanted to sit on the chair but chanyeol was faster leaving him to share the sofa with kyungsoo

  
They ate in silence, though the room was filled with chanyeol and baekhyun's annoying loud chewing, with baekhyun moaning every time he puts the food in his mouth..

kyungsoo couldn't stop looking at him, loving how baekhyun is expressing his love to the food he cooked, he only looked away every time baekhyun catched him staring.

  
Chanyeol was in the middle of asking kyungsoo about the ingredients of one of the dishes when his phone started ringing.

  
“JONGIN” he cheered which caused him to choke on his rice making baekhyun and kyungsoo laugh

  
“babe” he called after picking up the phone which made the two look at each other cringing

  
“the studio.. missing me?” chanyeol proceeded answering Jongin's question

  
“what? Really? Aww love!” chanyeol said and the other two cringed some more

  
“coming right now.. wait for me” chanyeol quickly hang up looking for his belongings, giving kyungsoo the keys to the studio

  
“jongin is in the parking lot waiting for me.. gonna spend the night with him, here is the keys close the studio after you.. bye” he ran towards the door that was just two steps away disappearing behind it

  
“he's crazy” kyungsoo said shaking his head

  
“crazy in love, they both are cute.. hopefully things will change and they can announce their relationship to the world” baekhyun said still looking at the door

  
“they should be careful though, I mean who doesn't know this building has chanyeol's studio in it.. if anyone catch them being all lovey dovey things might get complicated.. I mean jongin is your choreographer so it's easy to say they are just close friends but if they are being all secretive and sneaky fans and media might think something is going on…”

  
baekhyun felt that he rambled a lot so he looked up meeting kyungsoo's gaze ready to apologize.

  
Kyungsoo had his head tilted to the side brows knitted and eyes completely focused on baekhyun.. Baekhyun felt hot under kyungsoo's intense stares

  
“what?” baekhyun asked and before he can add anything, he felt a hand going around his neck to rest on his nape, another hand cupping his cheek and soft plush lips opening to capture his upper lips inside them..  
He froze in his spot , letting kyungsoo do whatever he is doing with his lips unable to process things up  
It ended a quick as it started though, kyungsoo letting go of baekhyun and going back to his spot

  
“uuh!uhm Baekhy- I.. I'm sorry.. your upper lip, it's like kitten lips.. and the mole.. it's distractive.. I don't kn.. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-“

And before he could finish his apology baekhyun grabbed a fistful of his hoodie pulling him into another kiss.  
Kyungsoo pushed baekhyun to rest his head on the arm of the sofa, he tilted his head hovering over him and kissing him deeper sliding his tongue inside baekhyun's mouth, the later moaned softly against kyungsoo's lips

  
He was grazing at baekhyun's upper lip when the door was pushed open, which made them brutally separate kyungsoo almost biting baekhyun's lips

  
“woah! I just forgot my wallet! Here it is now I'm leaving.. I didn't see anything, you two continue what you were doing. Bye!” chanyeol said before storming out of the studio

  
They felt embarrassed getting caught that way, it felt like they were just waiting for chanyeol to leave to do things they shouldn't do in his studio

  
Kyungsoo looked up meeting Baekhyun's eyes.. they stared at each other for a some time before bursting in laughter, baekhyun shaking his head

  
After what felt forever of them cackling, kyungsoo found courage to speak first

  
“I like you baekhyun” baekhyun stop laughing and looked at kyungsoo surprised to hear what kyungsoo just said, even though the latter was tongue deep inside his mouth a minute ago

  
“I like you too kyungsoo” baekhyun admitted

  
“we still don't know each other well enough but I want us to try”

  
“me too” baekhyun agreed nodding

  
Kyungsoo then held baekhyun's hand intertwining their fingers, baekhyun felt shy immediately and dropped his gaze  
Kyungsoo his other hand under baekhyun's chin and guided him to look up at him

  
“be mine baekhyun” kyungsoo asked in a hushed voice

  
“as long as you'll be mine” baekhyun answered in a similar tone

  
And then kyungsoo kissed him again while holding his hand


End file.
